That Same Old Song
by Laris Neal
Summary: Emma arrived in Storybrooke, but she that wasn't the first time. Regina wasn't happy to see her again, specially after what Emma did to her many years ago. Songfic about the Lady Gaga's song "You and I".


**Hey guys! A girl made me a request. She wanted a swan queen oneshot about the Lady Gaga's song "You and I", and I wrote it. Thanks to Bond . Jane for being my beta on it. I hope you guys enjoy the reading! **

**Give me reviews, it would be awesomasouce! **

**Oneshot - That Same Old Song  
Swan Queen / songfic**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" that same rough voice.

"Henry. He found me." Emma said.

Regina glanced at Henry. He was afraid of her, but he stayed strong.

"Go to your room and don't get out until I say so." She turned her eyes to Emma again.

As soon as Henry was gone, Emma started.

"It's good to see you again." She smirked.

"You must go." The brunette was serious.

"Regina, it has been so many years since…" she couldn't finish.

"Don't you dare!" Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest in a defensive gesture.

Emma tried to approach, but Regina stepped back.

"You know we need to talk." She raised an eyebrow.

"No, we don't. So get the hell out of my face."

"Alright." Emma shrugged. "But I'm going to be around for a while." She gave a little smile and left.

Regina slammed the door. What the hell Emma was doing there? She hadn't seen her in nine years, since the broke up. Emma was past, and Regina thought she'd buried it, but apparently she hadn't.

Granny's was empty that night. Emma got in and a tall and funny girl approached.

"What can I get for you?" she had her hair dyed red.

"The strongest thing you have." She sat at the counter.

The girl disappeared behind a door for some minutes and came back with a drink in her hands. She served Emma.

"Tough night?"

"You have no idea." She sighed.

"Ruby." She extended her arm.

"Emma." The blonde smiled back.

"I think I haven't seen you around."

"I'm new in town. Actually, I'm from Boston." She was sipping her drink.

"Cool." The girl's eyes shinned, and she smiled. "Do you have a place to spend the night? I could offer you one of the rooms in the hotel."

"Thank you, but there's no need." She finished her drink and got up. "Nice to meet you." She waved and left.

The night was cold. Emma was walking the streets, thinking about her life. She shouldn't have returned to Storybrooke; she was aware of that, but she couldn't help it. Her kid had shown up at her door in the middle of night, asking her to come back and help him. It was the first time she had seen him since he was a little baby. Besides, she hadn't seen Regina for many years. She was still a beautiful and sexy woman.

Emma came back to her car. She was planning to sleep there, because she knew Regina would come up to talk soon or later. She just didn't think it would be so soon.

"Why did you come back after so many years?" the voice behind her made her smile.

"I knew you would come." She turned to face Regina.

"I just came to make sure you'll leave as soon as possible." She tried to focus, but Emma approached and touched Regina's dark hair.

"Stop, please. You don't fool me with this act." She smiled, feeling Regina relax at her touch. "Come on. Let's take a walk."

Regina wondered about it, but in the end she sighed and walked along with Emma. Neither of them talked. After walking for a few blocks, Regina stopped in front of a park. They sat on the bench.

"Everything's so different around here." Emma commented.

"Nine years." Regina was still careful. "Anyway, what do you want from me?"

"Gina, please…" Emma touched the brunette's hands.

The sound of that nick name and the touch made a shiver ran up Regina's spine. It was so long since she'd heard that. There was no need for the Madame Mayor's posture, so she relaxed.

"Don't. You think we should talk, so allow me to do it. You left me with a kid and a broken heart nine years ago. You didn't call. You didn't show up. You just left. And now you want to come back like it's everything okay?" she broke the touch, pulling her hands away.

"What can I say?" she sighed. She looked up to the sky. It was full of stars. It was a beautiful night though. She was silent for a couple of minutes, and then she said.

"All I can tell you right now is that I'm sorry." She looked at Regina again. "I was younger at the time, and afraid of my responsibilities. I wasn't ready for a family, and I screwed up like I always do. I shouldn't have run away. I hope you can forgive me, Gina. You know, I just… Damn it! I know I was wrong."

"Yes, indeed." Regina wasn't easy.

Emma shrugged. Regina wasn't helping. She wondered for some minutes, and then she approached Regina with a sweet smile on her face.

"_It's been a long time since I came around."_ Emma started singing, looking straight into Regina's eyes. The mayor was a little confused at first. _"Been a long time but I'm back in town." _Emma's hands touched Regina's face. _"And this time I'm not leavin' without you."_ Then she touched Regina's lips, singing the last few words in a whisper.

"What kind of song is that? Are you making it up?" the brunette raised an eyebrow. "Are you high, Emma?" she asked ironically.

Emma laughed. She loved that mood of Regina. "No, I'm not. I'm just singing. Do you remember? You used to love my voice." She smiled.

"To be quite honest, I still do." She smiled back.

"_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me awe." _Emma sang very close to the mayor. Her lips touched Regina's neck, and the brunette didn't move. _"I'd give anything again to be your babydoll." _The next line Emma whispered into the brunette's ear.

Regina felt her body covered in goose bumps. "What are you doing?" She whispered back, still aware of Emma's every move.

"I missed you, so much. Please, don't think. Just enjoy it." She kissed her neck, giving her little bites.

The blonde's hands were all over Regina's body, and the mayor didn't try to take them off. She was tired of fighting. She knew Emma; she wouldn't give up so easy. Her hands were in Emma's thigh. She scratched them, passing her nails over Emma's jeans. Emma moaned softly.

For a moment, Emma stopped. They parted, and their eyes met. There was no need for words. Regina made the first move, touching her lips to Emm's; the kiss was soft at first, but then it got deeper and passionate. The mayor missed it. Emma's touch was way too good to waste. She bit Emma's lower lip, and the blonde moaned a little harder.

"I'm still mad at you." Regina smirked when they parted.

"Yes, I know. But I think you could give me a second chance." She caressed Regina's cheeks.

"So you can screw me over again?" Her face was serious suddenly.

"In fact, I would love that." Emma smiled. She laughed out loud when Regina opened her mouth, surprised with the meaning of that.

"Really? Let's see if you can take it." She smiled deviously.

"Oh! Are you daring me, Madame Mayor?"

"What do you think?" she smirked. "Anyway, why are you back? I mean… Why come back to Storybrooke? You could have any guy or girl you wanted in Boston?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Emma wondered for a while, and then she smiled. She sang again, driving Regina mad.

"_Somethin', somethin' __about__ this place. Somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face."_ She smirked and touched Regina's lips. _"Somethin', somethin' about my cool __Storybrooke girl__, Yeah somethin' about baby, you and I." _Her lips collided Regina's again. The brunette didn't fight. She just kissed Emma back.

"If you try to leave again, I'll put a spell on you." Regina whispered against Emma's lips.

"I won't leave again. I promise you." Emma said. "And speaking of spells… I wouldn't complain about being wicked with you."

"I'm not sure about that." Regina gave an evil and mysterious smile.

"What will you do about Henry?" Emma asked, suddenly worried.

"Well, I'll just tell him that now he has his family again." She smiled, caressing Emma's cheeks. "Like any other family."


End file.
